Left 10 Dead Series
by J.A.Noble
Summary: It's been 3 months since the original team's adventure in the Parish. Now they have new additions to the group, including Keith. (Ellis' best friend) They must get to Key West before all of the boats are taken, if there are any boats left. T for a little language and I'll post more chapters if this works well. Read and Review please!
1. Chapter 1

Left 4 Dead Chapter 1

4 months after the first infection.

Ellis walked among the piles of dead bodies. He didn't care much about anything now that he had his best friend along for the ride. "Keith, man, I was so bored without ya!" Ellis smiled with such happiness that the rest of the group felt it too. Strangely it turned out that Keith was immune to the virus too, despite all of the burns that he had on his skin. The group had grown with more immune people since their last adventure in the Parish. Around 5 more people including Keith had joined the group. Nick, Coach and Rochelle thought that they held their own in a fight so they kept them. They had Henry, who was a soldier like Bill, but he quit the army, he didn't retire. Henry was really tall and scary looking and was basically the only one who could smack a hunter OFF of him. He wasn't really all that bulky either. He was a strange guy. There was also Mickey; sleazy conman just like Nick. Mickie was a brown man found carrying a machete surrounded by people who were infected. He couldn't handle being around them, legally he can't carry a firearm but the group let him anyway. "Mickey? Take out that boomer." Nick said calmly. The group had become quite adept at killing the infected. Mickey raised his Sniper rifle and blasted it in the head. Then a hunter came out from nowhere and pounced on Mickey and thankfully his thick vest prevented the claws of the hunter to rip through to his skin. Then all of a sudden the Hunter's head exploded and his headless body fell over. "Thanks, Jack. I owe you one." Mickey looked at a small boy holding a Glock 17 with a laser site attached to it. Jack was a redhead but the palest person out of the entire group. I mean the boy almost looked like snow! He was also the youngest out of the group. "Emma, come along." A small pale white girl walked out from the corner along with Rochelle and Coach. Ellis and Keith now went on ahead and started throwing Molotov's and pissing all of the boomers and hunters off. "Let's go on." Nick said. All of them followed the two redneck idiots leaving death and destruction in their wake. Henry appeared out of the shadows with a shotgun in hand and gave it to Emma. "Here you are, kid. Time you learned how to shoot like Jack here."

Emma was a quiet girl and had found a mother in Rochelle. "Henry, she doesn't have to learn quite yet. She's only 15." Henry frowned. "She'd better figure it out soon." He grumbled. "Safe house up ahead!" Keith's voice rang out in the distance. Keith liked carrying Molotov's and Katanas. Their happy go lucky spirit always kept spirits up. Then they heard a loud shrill scream in the distance. "SCREAMER!" Coach yelled out, rushing towards the safe house. "Get Jack and Emma in there first!" Coach turned around and saw close to 5 dozen infected coming their way: about 200ft away and closing fast. Coach raised his AK47 and emptied a clip into the horde, offing about 4 or 5 of them. Keith heard what was going on and said "EAT THIS, DAMN ZOMBIE BASTARDS!" And threw about 3 or 4 Molotov's at the horde. Keith yelled out with satisfaction. "HELL YEAH!"

"Nice job, Keith!" The two watched as the horde burned. Then they heard a rumbling in the ground. "DAMN IT, TANK!" That was still the type of infected that they never wanted to face, even with 10 guns against it. The loud roar echoed throughout the suburbs. Henry pulled the two in while Mickey attempted to hold them off with his explosive rounds. Nick was already tending to the wounds in the group and Coach was about to fall asleep when he heard the Tank. Now it was Mickey, Coach, Keith, Ellis and Henry against a single Tank. Not too hard. Coach started shooting it with the AK47 that he had currently. Keith threw one more Molotov at it, setting it on fire. While Henry shot it with his Revolver. Ellis just thought everyone had it under control and returned to the safe house, which his assumption was correct: The tank dropped after 6 seconds of continuous fire from around 5 guns. "Things are turning up quite well for the group. But the group's size was its biggest advantage, but its biggest weakness.

They waited for night time to start talking about strategies and things like that. "Okay, so we're in Miami, Florida, and our destination is?" Nick said.

"Key West." The group replied in unison.

"What do we attempt to get WHEN we get there?"

"A boat."

"And HOW are we going to get there?"

"BY BEATING EVERY BASTARD THAT GET'S IN OUR DAMN WAY!" Keith and Ellis yelled out with a twinkle in their eye, giving each other high fives.

"Close… But no." Nick replied. "We're going to see about getting an RV in one of these old people communities."

The large group settled down for the night after giving themselves first aid and reloaded more weapons.

(Next chapter will publish if this goes semi well.)


	2. Chapter 2

(So basically I'm thinking about making it a somewhat comedy thing about them doing stupid things in Miami: Like trolling the Army, messing around in the bars after clearing the infected out of it and stealing food and stuff like that. What do you guys think?)

Left 10 Dead chapter 2:

(Main characters in this one are: Keith, Ellis, Emma and Henry. The others are back at the safe house.)

"Rochelle, sweetie, the girl's gotta learn how to fight SOME time!" Ellis said, looking at Emma, the peered up at Ellis, staying completely quiet, under her sleeping bag. "I'll keep the girl company, Rochelle." Henry said.

Rochelle had always failed to trust Henry, especially with the way he looked: Black hair, pale white skin, ocean blue eyes that were so blue in fact that they didn't look natural. Keith didn't look natural either, what with his burns and all. Keith actually looked like a zombie when Ellis first saw him and tried boxing with him, before Keith said "I'm not infected!"

"Fine." Rochelle said. "I trust Ellis, but I don't trust you yet." Ellis smiled sort of. Ellis grabbed a metal bat and a machine pistol and Keith snagged a whole bunch Molotov's and his personal Katana. Henry clenched his M16 and put a Glock in his back pocket. Emma looked around and just grabbed a survival knife, before promptly being given a Glock. "You'll need this, little girl." Coach said. She looked at him and nodded, before grabbing it from his hands. Upon closer inspection she found that it had a suppressor and a laser site on it.

Keith lit a cigarette as soon as he stepped outside. Ellis cocked his machine pistol and looked back at Emma. "Alright, kiddy. Here we go, your first zombie!" He pointed over at a zombie. He smacked it with his bat and ran. It growled and pursued Ellis, Emma raised her pistol, and she was shaking. "Use the si-"

Emma put a bullet into the zombie's head. All of a sudden a hunter jumped at Keith, who was just finishing up his cigarette. The hunter felled down with a plop instead of his usual claws. The hunter had half of a head now. Everyone looked at Emma with excitement in their eyes. "Girl you shot better than I did when I attended basic training!" Emma looked at Henry with a blank expression and kept on walking. Ellis and Keith looked at each other and shrugged. "Looks like she's on point, buddy." Keith said laughing. They walked down a road and it was then when they got a good look at what they were facing. Not any tanks, not many Hunters, Chargers were quite scarce. But of course this was only one street. Ellis looked at a HUGE horde, about 40 of them, headed right toward them. Henry pulled Emma close to his side. His 6'5 stature looked funny next to her 5'3. Keith pulled out a time bomb and threw it about 100 feet away from the horde, and they rushed towards it. Henry let go of Emma and just stood there, slack jawed at the sight of a bomb being able to attract so many of them.

Keith starting laughing, and so did Ellis. "Let's go to the RV station. See if we can't find one of them big cars so we can just head over to Key West instead of walking." Keith said, strutting down the street, occasionally swiping a zombie's head off. Ellis walked behind Keith. Henry eased Emma down the street. Emma was a scared little girl, but they'd just figure out that she was great at not only running (due to a background in her school's track team.) but with shooting as well.

"It's down this here street, Henry!" Ellis shouted.

"How are you so sure?"

"We have the map, genius!"

"Now we'll never make to the RV." Henry grumbled. Emma giggled slightly and showed a small smile. IN Miami Beach there weren't that many muscly people here, but there were old people, and what do those old people do? Smoke.

Henry's body quickly was bound by a tongue, and they heard coughing. He was yanked up, from the top of a gas station. Emma instinctively turned up and shot him in the head. The smoker flopped down. "You're accuracy, kid… huff… amazing!" (He was breathing heavily.) Ellis and Keith… They were doing what they do best; pissing boomers and hunters off. Even the occasional witch, but what infected they truly wanted? The screamer. The screamer was the infected that yelled out very loud and attracted all sorts of zombies, kind of like the boomer but cleaner and less disgusting, but more annoying.

"10 more blocks, dudes." Keith said. Their lives are nothing but scavenging, killing and surviving. Some days they think that all people who are not immune died out. They have no idea if things will go back to normal, if there's a cure. Henry has been fighting all of his life and was ready to settle down, but since it started… Keith was out drinking when it started, even he has no idea how he made through the first night. Emma just kept running, she witnessed her family being killed, and she just kept running, she saw her friends being murdered, she had a gun, but she just kept running. Ellis was separated from Keith that night, and they had one of their stupid little boy fights. It was a dark world, but the two had their own little light in their own little, weird way.

"We're here..." Ellis said. "I wonder which RV we should get."

"If there ARE any more RV's, people might have taken them. Traveled light or something."

The four of them looked into the park, strangely void of too many zombies. Or so they thought. Keith and Ellis were rummaging through the rental place in order to get a key. They were so loud!

"We got one!" Keith said, and then was yanked back into the shadows, and he yelled out "SMOKER!" Ellis turned and shot into the shadows. A green puff of smoke filled the air. "We gotta leave, Keith… l-like now." Ellis tossed the keys outside and Henry caught it. They struggled to find which RV went to the keys; they rushed next to one RV, nope. Another, nope. A screamer found them, it was a small child, and they never really found it inside themselves to shoot a child. Emma just raised her pistol and shot it with not even a second thought.

Henry's eyes widened at the child's death. He'd seen them die before, just another war that he'd fought someplace. Little was known about Henry's past because he never shared it with anyone at all. Keith and Ellis were shocked too, but were too busy fighting off the other zombies. Ellis emptied a clip into a group, and they all dropped like flies. Keith dashed across the parking lot and got to the RV. A hunter pounced at him, but the hunter was quickly put down by Keith's katana. When asked how he got so good with it, he would just reply "I was doing stupid things around the house as a kid. Because I was grounded so much I had a lot of time on my hands. And after the time, there were tons of stitches, and even a burn. How did I get a burn with a blade? It's a long story!"

Henry finally opened the RV and rushed to the end of it. "FINALLY!" He said. As Emma, Keith and Ellis got in Henry turned back and yelled "CLOSE THE DAMN DOOR!" Henry slapped the key in the ignition and turned it. "please have gas please have gas please have gas please have gas" He kept repeating to himself over and over.

The RV turned on and he cheered. "Let's go…" Emma said, staring at the zombies who made their way to the RV and were pounding on it. "Give me a boost." Keith said, pointing to the roof. "I got something to give these zombies." He always kept this big bag of Molotov's with him, of course a lighter too. "You guys ready to see a bomb?"

Ellis looked at Keith in a demented manner, making Emma uncomfortable and so she went to the other end of the RV, but still curious, she looked through one of the windows to see what that "Thing" was. Ellis gave Keith a lighter and the bag, and then gave him a boost. It was then that Keith saw all of the zombies, there were hundreds of them! Hunter, Boomer, Charger and Witches too! They had to get them off of their trail, and get back to the safe house. Keith grabbed a Molotov out of the bag, and lit it up, then promptly threw it into the bag and the bag became a giant fiery death trap for the zombies. He threw it as hard as he possibly could. He basically threw a 40 pounds bomb at the horde of zombies, and he set fire to the zombies. Ellis took out an MP3 player and started playing "Make It Bun Dem" by Skrillex. Emma, Ellis and Keith were laughing their heads off and Henry was just driving… so annoyed by the dubstep blaring from speakers. "Damn dubstep…" He grumbled under his breath.

"It smells horrible out here, man!"

"Well that's what you get for setting fire to about a hundred zombies!" Emma yelled, still laughing. Things were looking up for this group.

They got back to the safe house and loaded everyone up.

2 MINUTES AGO

Rochelle's head perked up and she started smelling the air. "Damn Ellis." Nick, Mickey, Felix, Jack and Coach got up. "What in the HELL did Ellis do this time?" Coach said.

Mickey shook his head and Nick started laughing, then the taste got in his mouth and he gagged. "I can't stand this smell…" Felix said. "I hope they got the RV." Just as he said that the RV sped in, they all cheered and got ready for their next voyage; Key West.


	3. Chapter 3

"DAMN IT, ELLIS!" Nick yelled, they had just crashed the RV. "You know that we're screwed now, right?"

"There was only ONE key, man! ONE!" Henry yelled.

"I'm sorry! There was a freaking hunter! It just bounced off of the window and I got scared!" Ellis, turned.

"Is it totaled, Mickey?" Coach asked.

Mickey got out of the car and took a look at the hood, and the giant crack in the car, it started lighting up in flames. He walked inside of the RV, calmly. And he simply said "Run. Like. All. Hell. Now." The group wasted no time and piled out of the car, all of the creaks and stomping that rang out in the distance. "How long…. are we…. to next safe house?" Coach asked.

"Felix has the map." Rochelle replied, tugging Emma along, who was almost passing her up. "Felix?"

"two miles."

"What? How long did we get from the last one?"

"About 15 miles, We're in south beach!" He said.

Nick put his hand up, stopping the large group. "Silencers on." He said. Everyone put on their silencers. "Screamer up ahead… Split up into your groups." Nick was with Coach, Felix, Jack, and Mickey. The screamer was a crazy looking man, and although what they looked like varied; they usually had no lower jaw, and they were usually bald. They (Usually) had no arms, and their eyes glowed with a bright red, unlike the traditional yellow the others had. But it screams so loud that it deafens you for a second or two.

The sun was still shining through the clouds; the orange shine indicated that it was time to move, because it was close to night time. The 10 of them rushed quietly, and Keith snuck up behind it, and did some stupid ninja slash that sent him to ground, along with a headless zombie. Ellis pointed his finger at Keith and started laughing. Emma and Jack looked at each other. They both smiled.

At that point was when the group had heard something that would change their lives forever: Gun shots, from another group. The zombies rushed to the surrounding area. "All in favor of actually FOLLOWING the zombies to the new group?" Nick said.

"I." It was a unanimous decision.

The ten of them rushed over, through the urban areas, and to the beach. As they ran, they found the source of the gunshots: The beach.

They started smiling.

But the smiling would have to wait; because a tank, 3 hunters and 5 boomers were headed their way, along with about 40 zombies. The group started rushing the zombies, even the kids were firing away. Henry jumped onto a hunter, took out a knife and started tearing into him, the hunter couldn't move. "Ironic." Coach said, with a scared face on him. Keith and Ellis went to town on the boomers, each exploded, and flames enveloped the tank. The incinerating flames made the tank's skin melt off, it roared as the rest of the skin and bits of muscle flew off of him, because of the bullets and buckshot that Henry slammed into him. Jack capped a couple of zombies in the head.

Ellis took out a bat and slams a zombie's head into the concrete. He turned to the human group, who was made up of 5 people. The battle ended, and at last they could speak to the humans and have a good look at them.

They were just a couple of soldiers. The group of ten looked at each other, and walked towards them. "So what's up, soldiers? Military abandon you too?" Nick asked, snickering.

"…Yes."

"Meh, you abandoned us, so we're leaving you." Felix laughed.

"Don't leave us!" He man extended his hand at them.

"We helped you kill the horde." Ellis said. "We're a bunch of citizens, and you're soldiers, I'm pretty sure you don't need our help."

"We're not immune, just please!" The man said.

"So you know about us?" Henry asked

"Word got out about a group of immune from other military forces. It was one from New Orleans."

"That other group…" Nick said.

"That one with that one biker guy, the young girl and the black dude?" Coach asked.

"Yeah." Nick replied.

Felix walked up to the soldier. "Leave this place. Now."

The huge man towered over Felix's small stature. "No, either you join us, or you die."

Mickey took a better look that the group, the closest thing they had to a gun was an ak47 and a Glock. "Do you honestly want to fight us? We outnumber you, 10 to 5 of you guys… The only person in this group that doesn't use a gun doesn't want to because he rather use a sword… and you guys have axes and bats… Do honestly think you'll kill us?" Henry said firmly, walking up to the man who was near Felix.

The soldier looked at his people, and back at the group of 10 that stood on the beach, but still raised their guns. "You have 15 seconds… join us or die…" The soldiers, for some odd reason… thought they could honestly take the 10 man group on. "You don't have the guts to shoot us; we still have bullet proof armor!" The man said.

Emma looked around, and saw that Ellis was nowhere to be found… Neither was Keith… "They aren't…" Emma whispered. Rochelle, who knew what, was happening turned Emma's head towards the 5 soldiers that stood before them. Emma noticed Ellis and Keith flank left among all of the cars that made it to the edge of the beach. The soldiers used a car like barricade to block the infected out. Keith took out one more Molotov, and lit it up. Ellis raised his Machine pistol.

"5…4…3…2…" Ellis started emptying his clip into the first guy and Keith threw his Molotov and set the next 2 on fire. The head guy had shot Felix in the chest. Henry couldn't do anything, because it all happened too fast… Henry managed to start stabbing the man in the neck, slitting it, and he violently started stabbing him.

There was one more man left… a scared teenager, about 17. He was the one with the Glock, he had it raised, pointed at Henry. Now the rest of the group had hid behind the cars. So it was a dead Felix, a teen with a pistol, and a retired soldier with a knife. The range was about 15 feet. "Put your gun down, kid. I'm not gonna hurt ya."

"You're just going to shoot me like the others!"

"You guys put your guns away, let this kid know we WON'T hurt him." Henry said calmly. His heart rate was up, he didn't know if the gun was loaded, if this kid was bluffing. The kid thrusted forward with his pistol and let out one bullet, grossly inaccurate, sending it into the corpse of Felix. "That man was my friend…" Henry said, with a look of both sadness and curiosity on his face. "Where did the bullet hit, Nick?"

"In his left leg, Henry… But I don't see what has to do…" Nick replied.

With a flick of his wrist, Henry sent the knife into the teen's left leg. The kid yelled out in extreme pain. He raised his gun again and attempted to shoot at Henry, but the gun just clicked. Henry walked away. "Come on." He picked up another knife from the bodies.

"Henry… He's just a kid!" Emma blurted out. Henry turned to Emma, with a look of sadness on his face. "I know…. But let's just leave… And.. let's give Felix a proper burial before we head out."

"That'll have to wait! The yelling caused every damn zombie in a 5 miles radius to come on over here, damn it, let's go!" Ellis started running as fast as he could, looking back at us he ran into a familiar creature: The screamer. It yelled out and it brought even more of the zombies.


End file.
